Desperately Wanting
by Demon of Darkness Celestria
Summary: Songfic. Basically, Hiei is watching over Kurama in the hospital and realizes a secret that shocks him. Warning, Kuwabara bashing into a wall LOL


_Demon of Darkness Celestria: _We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho's Hiei, Kurama, Shiori, or Kuwabara. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shueshia. We also do not own the song **_Desperately Wanting_**. It belongs to Better than Ezra and its respected writers and producers.

_Demon of Lightning Tetra_: Don't sue…remember, we have good lawyers.

_Celestria: _If you want to, you can have both my sisters.

_Ice Demon Allysandra_: HEY!

Desperately Wanting

Demon of Darkness Celestria

_Past the road to your house_

_That you never called home_

Hiei walked down the main street of Tokyo until he came to a certain light post on a certain street. Kurama's street. He looked three houses down until his ruby eyes saw Kurama's home. He then chuckled to himself at the thought of Youko Kurama calling it "home".

_Where they turned out the lights_

_Though they say you'll never know_

Hiei suddenly became serious when he noticed the only light on was the one in the kitchen. He could see the silhouette of Kurama's human mother. With his sensitive youkai hearing, he could make out the slight sobs that escaped her lips. Hiei closed his eyes and allowed a certain memory to return to him.

_I remember running through the wet grass_

_Falling a step behind_

_Both of us never tiring_

_Desperately wanting_

Both he and Kurama were running through a field. Hiei suddenly slowed as he noticed a certain tree across the field. Kurama stood beside him and smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

_When they pumped out your guts_

_Filled you full of those pills_

Hiei stood watching doctors put tubes in Kurama's arms and chest. Every hour or so, a young nurse would get a barely conscious Kurama to swallow a pill.

_You were never quite right_

_Deserving all the chills_

Kurama's body would involuntarily shake and Hiei determined that he might have hypothermia, caused by massive blood loss.

"Hn. Stupid fox. You should have known not to pick that fight," Hiei said noticing that his voice did not have a trace of anger or annoyance in it. With that, he started noticing how different Kurama looked. His skin was pale from the loss of blood that his hair, in fact, looked like silken blood against it. When you could see his eyes, they did not have their normal sparkle. His sensual hands that would occasionally be placed on Hiei's shoulder in encouragement, or warning, were bruised and bandaged due to the tubes.

_They say the worst is over_

_Kicked it over and ran_

Hiei pressed his back closer to the wall as he listened in.

"Shuichi, will be just fine, Ms. Minamino. He is breathing better on his own and does not need most of the medicine anymore," the doctor said with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you!" Shiori said, hugging the doctor. Hiei let out a breath he didn't even know he held and allowed a smile to play across his lips.

_Then they asked what went wrong_

_When they turned you on again_

_They turned you on again_

A nurse came running, yelling for the doctor to come quick.

Hiei was once again watching the doctor turn the machines on and put more tubes in his body. Then the memory came back again, with the full force of an unwanted nightmare. But Hiei didn't mind; he enjoyed this memory.

_I remember running through the wet grass_

_Falling a step behind_

_Both of us never tiring_

_Desperately wanting_

Emerald eyes cascaded down, as Kurama's luscious lips collided with Hiei's. The latter ran his hands through Kurama's strands of ruby silk. 

_Kick them right in their face_

_Make them wish they weren't born_

Hiei clasped Kurama's hand and whispered,

"Come on kitsune, you will make it through this. Before you know it, you'll be yelling at the doctors for sticking these damned ningen plastic tube things in your arms…"

_And if they bring up your name_

_They'll say you won the war_

"…and you know when those ningen witch doctors speak of you to your human mother, they will say that you are alright and that you will make it," Hiei continued in a whisper that sounded as if he was trying to convince himself instead of Kurama. The sting of his black tears caused him to close his eyes and be haunted by a not so cheerful dream.

_Baby burst in this world_

_Never given a chance_

Hiei dropped to his knees and ran his hand over the names on the tombstone.

_Here lies the body of the combined souls of_

_Shuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama_

Black hirasecki gems fell and bounced off the grass as Hiei cried uncontrollably and screamed the fox's name over and over. 

Ruby eyes napped open to reveal that Hiei was only dreaming. He looked at Kurama and notice he was regaining some color and wondered if he had also regained some of his warmth. He decided to check so he gently pressed his lips to Kurama's forehead, cheek, and finally his lips. He smirked as he noticed that he was getting warmer, but still had a ways to go before regaining consciousness. He jumped as his ears were invaded by loud shouts.

"I thought ningen hospitals were supposed to be quiet!" he said walking toward the door.

_Then they asked what when wrong_

_When you never had it right_

_No you never had it right_

"It must have been something you did Shiori! He doesn't seem to have the will to…" Kuwabara's words were cut short as Hiei's fist connected squarely with his jaw, sending him down the corridor into the opposite wall.

"Hn. Baka. I always wanted to do that," Hiei smirked. He looked at Shiori who was now sitting in a chair, sobbing uncontrollably. "He will live, if he knows what's good for him." That brought a smile to her lips nearly as beautiful as Kurama's and Hiei could help but sit next to her and allow his happy memory to return.

_I remember running through the wet grass_

_Falling a step behind_

_Both of us never tiring_

_Desperately wanting_

Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand and drug him toward the tree. When they arrived, Kurama once again claimed Hiei's lips with his own, wrapping his arms around him to pull Hiei's smaller form closer toward his own. 

_Oh the letters have dropped off_

_Though they say you got them all_

Hiei moved a strand of Kurama's hair from his forehead and bent to kiss his lips when something caught his eye. A stack of letters sat on the table across the room. He cursed himself at the fact that his curiosity got the better of him. He noticed that they were all from him. Every letter he had ever sent the fox sat on the table and all of them were from him and half of them declared his love for the fox.

"Ah ha! I knew it! He knew the whole time," he said out loud. The door opened and Shiori walked in noticing Hiei's interest in the letters. She said,

"Oh, you found them. Shuichi never read one of those. He doesn't even know they exist. I was going to give them all to him after he woke up. He deserves to know and I should have never keep them from him." Hiei's eyes widened with ever word she said; not with anger, but shock and surprise.

"He doesn't know! He did all that on his own feelings!"

_Finally figured out some things you'll never know_

"Oh, Kurama, how could you love _me_? I though you acted just to please me. You probably will never know now that I…love…you, Kurama."

_Take back your life and let me inside_

_We'll find the door, if you care, if you care to anymore_

Hiei traced a finger from Kurama's temple, along his cheekbone, and cross his luscious lips, which caused a slight sigh on Kurama's part, then he clasped Kurama's hand again.

"Please, itooshi, now you have a reason to live. To find out how much I really _do_ love you!" Hiei whispered, feeling the black tears well up again. "I will help you live as much as I possibly can, I promise! You are _my_ fox. Besides, you owe me for making me cry!" He closed his eyes and allowed the memory to return again.

_I remember running through the wet grass_

_Falling a step behind_

_Both of us never tiring_

_Desperately wanting_

Kurama's smile always warmed Hiei and caused both heat and ice water to run through his veins. It was Hiei's turn to kiss Kurama… 

The memory was cut short as Hiei felt a squeeze on his hand. Ruby met emerald as he looked into Kurama's eyes, now beginning to well with tears.

"Oh, Hiei, I understand now why you didn't kill me that day I first kissed you! Ai shiteru Hi…" Kurama started.

"Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Shut-up Baka Kitsune, you talk way too much!" Hiei bent down and kissed Kurama passionately.

THE END

_Allysandra:_ Aw! What a perfect love story!

_Tetra_: Yeah! That was sweet!

_Celestria_: Please review! This is my first one that I am actually publishing!


End file.
